Last Mission : Make Me Understand!
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Buatlah aku mengerti, tentang apa itu cinta...


**Last Mission : Make Me Understand!**

**Disclaimer : Ema Toyama  
**

**Story : Kisiki Nagome**

**_Aku cuma ingin bisa jadi orang yang terus berada disisimu, selamanya..._  
**

* * *

Hari ini hari terakhir aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Ya benar, hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan. Semua murid kelas tiga sudah berbaris menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk menerima piagam kelulusan. Hah… ternyata waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bukan hanya tiga tahun sekolah di sekolah yang menyebalkan ini, tapi juga saat-saat manis yang kulalui bersama Shigure ditahun terakhir. Novelku juga sudah nyaris sempurna, aku hanya perlu menambahkan sesuatu yang lebih sebagai pemanis di akhir cerita. Entahlah aku binggung ingin menambahkan apa, sudah lama sekali aku tak melakukan misi dengan Shigure. _Cinta_? Itu masih membuatku bertanya-tanya apa itu sejak aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan _Sang Earl_?

"Yukina-chaan!" Akira memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Kita foto bareng, yuk. Ini yang terakhir di sekolah ini," jawabnya.

"Aku malas. Kau saja,"

"Ayolah, buat kenang-kenangan lho! Kan masa-masa sekolah disini hanya sekali seumur hidup," Akira menarik lenganku.

Hah… benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa juga harus foto segala? Lagipula kenang-kenangan untuk siapa? Memangnya ada yang mau menyimpan foto tidak berguna seperti itu.

"Kalian berdua. Ayo senyum!" Papa memotret kami di depan gedung sekolah. Setelah bunyi 'jepret' barulah kami diizinkan bebas.

"Yukina-chan, ada apa? Kau sedang tidak bersemangat kelihatannya?" tanya Akira masih memegangi tanganku. Menarikku menjauhi kerumunan orang yang sama-sama sibuknya menyimpan kenangan.

"Yah, begitulah," jawabku. "Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?"

"Entahlah. Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja, haha. Bolehkan? Aku ingin bisa ngobrol berdua saja dengan Yukina sebelum kita berpisah nanti," jawab Akira.

"Terserah,"

Yah, mulai besok kami-aku dan Akira-akan berpisah. Aku tetap menetap untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo, sedangkan Akira berniat melanjutkannya di Osaka, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa di Osaka lebih menyenangkan, waktu kutanya begitu dia hanya menjawab, _'Saat kita bertemu di pertemuan selanjutnya, aku ingin dilihat Yukina-chan sebagai laki-laki seutuhnya. Laki-laki yang hebat dan mandiri, serta dapat membantu melindungi Yukina-chan, nantinya,'_ Perkataan itu, seakan mengatakan, 'saat kita bertemu di kemudian hari, ayo menikah denganku!'

* * *

"Shigure ayo, kita ke sana!" suara manja Mizuno yang lewat di depanku dan Akira, dia tengah menarik-narik Shigure. Sekedar Yah, meskipun Shigure sudah menyatakan cinta padaku, aku tak yakin dia serius mengatakannya dan lebih memilih Mizuno. Karena setelahnya, saat Mizuno menyatakan cinta padanya, ia menerimanya, dasar plin-plan. Itu kejadian enam bulan yang lalu. "Lho. _Ohayou_, Shimtosuki-kun dan Himuro-san, selamat ya, atas kelulusannya," Mizuno tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawabku datar dan melirik ke arah Shigure yang tengah tersenyum jaim sambil mengucapkan selamat pada aku dan Akira.

"Kudengar Shimotsuki-kun akan sekolah di Osaka ya? Sama Himuro-san juga?" tanya Mizuno.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Akira singkat. "Yukina-chan tetap di Tokyo,"

"Wah, kenapa Himuro-san tidak ikut ke Osaka saja sama-sama dengan Shimotsuki-kun? Sayang sekali," tanya Mizuno lagi.

"Tidak, aku masih mencintai Tokyo," jawabku. "Kau sendiri?" aku bermaksud bertanya pada Mizuno namun tatapanku masih tertancap tajam pada Shigure.

"Ah, aku tetap di Tokyo," jawab Shigure.

"Shigure! Aku yang ditanya oleh Himuro-san! Huuh!" selak Mizuno. "Aku juga tetap di Tokyo. Himuro-san, mau melanjutkan kemana?"

"Mami, Shigure, ayo kemari!" panggil seorang pria tinggi dan wanita muda dengan gaun renda biru langitnya, entahlah mereka siapa.

"Aku kesana sekarang, Papa," jawab Mizuno. "Oh, ya, Himuro-san dan Shimotsuki-kun ikut saja. Kita buat kenangan bersama,"

"Tidak kami sudah…"

"Ya, baik. Terima kasih," Akira menyelakku.

"Oi. Apa-apaan kau ini!" bisikku.

"Tak apa bukan? Aku juga ingin menyimpan foto kenangan,"

"Cih,"

Mizuno sudah menarik Shigure mendekat ke tempat dua orang yang tadi memanggil sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku juga tak mau tahu.

Aku binggung harus bereaksi bagaimana sekarang ini melihat keakraban Mizuno dengan Shigure. Jujur, aku merasa aneh, sejak saat itu, dadaku terus terasa sakit tak berhenti-berhenti. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa mungkin aku cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka itu? Hah, dipikir semakin jauh aku jadi semakin tak mengerti apa itu cinta dan rasa suka.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian yang bernama Himuro-san dan Shimotsuki-kun, ayo merapat," kata Papa Mizuno. "Siap, senyum,"

'Jepret!'

"Pa, aku mau lihat hasilnya boleh kan?" Mizuno menerjang ke arah pria yang dipanggilnya Papa.

"Yukina-chan, ayo kita…"

"Maaf, aku pinjam dia sebentar bolehkan?" Shigure menarikku dari sisi Akira.

"Ya," Akira menjawab. "Silahkan,"

* * *

Aku ditariknya entah kemana. "Oi. Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

Shigure mengacuhkannya.

"Oi, shigure. Dengar tidak?"

Saat itu dia berhenti, tepat di atas bukit kecil yang menghadap menuju ruang aula. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'Apa?' padamu! Mau apa kau?" tanyaku kasar. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini, meski aku berkata kasar entah mengapa aku merasa senang bisa berdua saja dengan Shigure disini.

"Kau marah padaku?" dia balik bertanya.

"Huh. Tidak! Untuk apa?" aku nyolot.

"Untuk… aku yang tidak konsisten dengan kata-kataku enam bulan yang lalu," jawab Shigure.

DEG! Ternyata dia masih mengingatnya. Dia ingat dengan apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu.

"Benarkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang masih marah untuk kejadian yang tak akan terulang di masa lalu, sudahkan? Aku kembali," jawabku sambil meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakangku terasa tubuhnya mendekat dan menahanku, sambil berkata. "Jadi begitu. Syukurlah, kalau kau sudah memaafkanku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf, untuk itu,"

"Apa hanya untuk itu kau menarikku kemari Shigure? Dasar tidak elit. Bukankah kau sudah puas, aku sudah pernah merasa jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau menang dalam permainanmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku," aku meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan lengan Shigure yang masih melingkar di piggangku.

"Tidak akan. Ternyata kau masih marah ya? Haha, aku paham. Lagipula itu wajar, aku memang bodoh. Tidak tegas dengan kata-kataku sendiri, seperti bukan laki-laki saja. Dan mereka semua mempercayai bahwa aku yang payah ini hebat dan bisa menjadi pelindung mereka hingga masuk dan perangkap permainan yang membosankan buatanku sendiri," Shigure diam sebentar. "Tapi, hanya kamu yang tak pernah membuatku merasa bosan bahkan dalam permainan murahan seperti itu. Terima kasih," Shigure melanjutkan. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sepupumu itu, kalian sudah pacaran kan? Kudengar dari Mami, dia nembak kamu di kelasnya saat pulang sekolah,"

"Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku tetaplah aku dan kau tetaplah kau, masalahmu bukan masalahku dan masalahku bukanlah masalahmu. Jadi berhentilah bertindak bodoh seperti ini dan cepat lepaskan aku,"

"Kau ini masih dingin seperti biasa ya, tapi meskipun kau meminta dengan perkataan yang lebih manis aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Lagipula inikan 'pelukan selamat tinggal' sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah, jadi diamlah dan dengarkan pesan terahirku untukmu. Ini bukan untuk kesenangan karena berhasil menaklukanmu, tapi inilah saat terakhir untuk aku bisa… berterus terang atas segalanya, novelist handphone yang super terkenal, Yupina,"

Ke… kenapa dia bisa tahu aku sampai disana, sebenarnya apa yang mau dia lakukan? Mungkinkah, dia juga tahu tentang…

"Tak usah panik begitu, putri es Lilia. Earl tak akan mengotori tangannya lagi untuk menghancurkan negerimu selama kau masih mau mendengar kata-kataku. Tenanglah," Shigure melepaskan sebelah lengannya dan mendekatkan wajahku dengannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku disaat begini?

_Perlahan-lahan wajah kami saling bertemu, nafas kami saling beradu. Mataku terpejam, takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti, begitu pula jantungku yang berpacu semakin cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Sampai tiba di puncaknya, bibir kami saling bersentuhan dan bertaut erat. Kehangatan yang diberikannya padaku benar-benar membuatku luluh, bahkan matahari musim panas sekalipun tak dapat melakukannya. Dan kehangatan itu mulai bergerak menyusup ke dalam tubuhku. Inilah, ciuman pertama yang menghentikan perang saudara antara vampire dan negeri es. Melawan mitos leluhur yang sudah kuno dan usang ditelan zaman._

"Yukina, jadilah pacarku,"

Kata-kata itu… masih sama seperti enam bulan yang lalu. Saat kau datang dan menungguku untuk bertemu di rumah. Dibawah matahari senja kau mengatakannya. Tapi…

"Kali ini aku mengatakannya serius padamu," lanjut Shigure.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama pada yang lainnya, bukan? Aku sudah muak, hentikan itu dan semua tindakan bodohmu, apa-apaan tadi, tiba-tiba saja kau… menciumku seperti itu, kau tahukan apa artinya? Kau mau mempermainkanku?" aku meninggikan nada suaraku.

"Aku tahu apa artinya, _**cium adalah salah satu ungkapan cinta. **_Dan karena itulah, aku melakukannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Shigure masih dengan wajah _innocent_-nya dan mulai melepaskan pegangan tangan usilnya dari pinggangku.

"Hentikan itu Shigure. Aku tahu kau tak mengatakannya dengan serius kan? Jangan membuatku jatuh lebih dalam lagi, Shigure! Cukup, hentikan itu!" aku kembali meninggikan suaraku menghadapi perkataannya. "Aku yakin sekarang, semua yang kau katakan adalah dusta. Sejak enam bulan yang lalu, aku tak pernah lagi mempercayaimu sedikitpun. Kau selalu memasang wajah yang sama pada semua orang dan itu berhasil pada mereka, tapi tidak padaku,"

Aku langsung ditariknya kedalam pelukan yang erat. Aku terus meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan dan pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini, tapi semakin aku meronta dia terus mendesakku dalam pelukannya. "Dengarkan dulu kata-kataku sampai akhir, Yukina. Jangan terus berteriak seperti itu," ujarnya berbisik. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya yang kualami selama enam bulan berpisah darimu?"

Aku hanya diam dalam pelukannya dan berhenti meronta, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Mami itu akan melakukan apapun sampai perasaannya merasa puas, itulah kelemahannya. Aku mencintaimu itu adalah perasaanku yang sejujurnya, tapi saat Mami juga menyatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kukatakan padamu, aku jadi binggung dan terdesak dalam dua pilihan besar. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Mami hancur dalam kelemahannya, tapi disisi lain aku ingin jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Waktuku memilih pun tiba, dan kau juga tahu bagaimana kondisi Mami saat itu kan? Aku tak mugkin membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk makanya aku terpaksa menerima pernyataannya saat itu untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula,

"Saat itu hingga hari ini, aku masih tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Setiap saat aku bersama Mami tapi yang ada dalam bayanganku hanya kamu, Yukina. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan menjadikan Mami sebagai satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, tapi itu sulit. Dan hari ini, di hari terakhir aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingin mengatakannya dengan jelas, bahwa hanya kau yang dapat membuatku mengerti tentang perasaan ini,"

Aku terhenyak. Dari dekapannya aku merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, aku tahu bahwa itu bukan tanda orang yang berbohong tubuhnya semakin panas, akibat aliran darahnya semakin cepat. Aku yakin dia tak berbohong, tapi, tetap saja aku masih belum bisa menerima ini..

"Lepaskan aku!" hanya perintah itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. Tanpa perlawanan apapun Shigure melepaskannya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar marah padaku? Dan… dan… ah sudahlah, meski aku sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahannya. Perasaan ini membuatku semakin tak berbentuk saja. Haha, sudah ya," Shigure segera beranjak sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Apa yang sudah kuperbuat? Bukankah aku juga sama dengannya? Sejak saat itu aku juga makin tak mengerti tentang perasaan ini. Aku sudah dibutakan oleh perasaan sukaku padanya yang telah berdusta. Meski begitu, aku tahu dan paham bahwa aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya selama enam bulan ini. Saat menyadari bahwa perasaan itu muncul, tanganku bergerak mencegahnya pergi dan mulutku bergumam menyatakan kepastian.

"Aku juga sama,"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti terhadap perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu. Aku merasa kesal dan marah saat kau mengkhianatiku dulu, tapi kenapa… kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu, Shigure? Kenapa? Padahal kau sudah mempermainkanku padahal kau sudah menghancurkan satu-satunya hal yang berharga bagiku, tapi kenapa aku tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangaku darimu dan membencimu?" tubuhku gemetar saat mengatakannya. Aku merasa lebih lega saat perasaan yang mengekang ini lepas dan melanjutkan. "misi terakhir, Shigure. Buatlah… buatlah aku mengerti tentang perasaanku yang tak bisa membencimu selama ini…"

Shigure kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya. Kali ini bukan sesak yang kurasakan, tapi kehangatan seperti yang kurasakan saat misi sebelumnya. Dadaku pun tak lagi sakit menahan beban berat yang sudah terungkapkan. "Ya," jawabnya. "Aku tahu jawabannya, Yukina…

"Itu semua, karena perasaanmu sama denganku. Kau masih tak bisa melepaskanku untuk orang lain, begitupula denganku yang tak bisa melupakanmu sampai sekarang. Kita masih terhubung oleh hati yang tak mau berpisah," Shigure melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajahku. "Kau mengertikan?"

Itukah alasan aku tak bisa membencinya, aku masih menyukai Shigure? Aku menggagguk tanda mengerti.

Shigure mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya yang lembut. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan jawabanku?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Jawaban yang mana?" tanyaku. Sejak kapan dia bertanya dan aku harus menjawab.

"Hah~" Ia menghela nafas. "Yukina… Jadilah pacarku!" tatapannya tajam namun lembut, pancaran matanya mengatakan bahwa ia serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Hatiku mendorong untuk menjawab pernyataan itu dengan , "Ya,"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih," dia menarikku kembali dalam pelukannya kali ini lebih erat, membuatku sesak kehabisan nafas.

"Shigure, kau ini… benar-benar, ya.."

"Sudahlah, tak apa kan? Aku sudah lama tak sebahagia ini. Aku janji akan terus bersamamu meski kita berpisah nanti. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Mami nanti. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk tetap seperti ini denganmu, karena aku mencintaimu,"

"Ya.. baiklah," aku membalas pelukannya sekarang. "Karena aku juga… mencintaimu,"

"Terima kasih, Putri Yukina,"

Hatiku semakin lega rasanya, bau Shigure yang selalu kurindukan akhirnya kembali. Dan yang lebih penting, aku tahu apa itu cinta sebenarnya, dan mulai saat ini, cinta bukanlah sebuah kata untukku. Karena cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang didapatkan saat dua hati serasa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

**FIN**

* * *

****Ohohoho... Kisiki Nagome dataaanggg~~

Setelah terbang jauh pake UFO dari fandom Eyeshield 21, nyasar juga ke sini. Fandom yang sangat sepi, tapi entah kenapa selalu penasaran untuk mencoba mem-publish cerita disini.

_as you know, _ini adalah fanfic pertama buatanku! Semenjak nulis ini, jadi seneng banget baca dan nulis fic lainnya, hehe :D

Oke, ditunggu **REVIEW **nya ya! Jangan lupa nantikan terus fic lain dari Kisiki okee?


End file.
